


Spitfire

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Bullying, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Male-Female Friendship, My babies are so badass, Teenagers, friends with potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: {2} It's Jyn's eighteenth birthday, but she doesn't feel like celebrating.





	1. Spunk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got inspired by this prompt. The idea just kicked me on the leg and I had to go for it. A big part of my inspiration for Jyn in this fic comes from the portrayal of Annie in the 1980 musical. I figured that Jyn would probably have a bit in common with the character and could take good care of herself if she got in a fight, because there's no way that she _wouldn't_ know how to defend herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After a troublesome rebel bullies Jyn about her father, she gets into a fight with him and afterwards, meets Cassian for the first time._

* * *

 

 

Fourteen year old Jyn glared at the boys in front of her. "You don't even have a right to be here, Erso," said the tallest boy, Draven, who stood in her way. "Your father is Imperial scum."

Despite her father's ties to the Empire, the rebel alliance accepted Jyn among their ranks and allowed her to stay there. Unfortunately, Jyn still got judgemental glances from some of the people on the base and some of the kids were bold enough to actually confront her, like now.

Jyn's fingers clenched and she stood her ground. Baze and Chirrut had taught her how to defend herself from bullies, so she wouldn't be a weakling in their care. Not that they thought she was weak, but these were dark times for everyone. It was a necessary precaution that a young girl knew how to take care of herself.

"He isn't Imperial scum. You don't know anything!" His words stung, but she tried her best to stay calm. A fight would only exacerbate the situation.

One of the other boys sent her an ugly smirk. "Yeah, right. Everyone knows that he killed your mother when he found out that she was with the rebellion."

At those insults, Jyn's eyes squinted dangerously and her fingers brushed against the holster in her pants that held her baton. If they kept it up, she may change her mind and fight them all. No one talked about the people she loved like that and got away with it.

"You shut up! That's not true! My father is a good man and he's a part of the rebellion, too! It was an Imperial officer who shot my mother!"

Draven, came closer to her, getting right in her face and sneered. "Your father is an Imperial officer and he's just pretending to be on our side. Why else would he help work for them and build them machines to kill rebels?"

As much as Jyn wished that she knew the reason why her father had left to rejoin the empire, she didn't. The only thing she knew is that her father loved her and he would never do anything to hurt her.

She held up her chin, defiance all over her features and she said, "Maybe he was forced to help them. He sent Chirrut and Baze to get me, so I don't care what you say! My father is a good man!"

"Ha! What a kriffing joke! Your father doesn't care about you and he doesn't care about any of us. If he did, he's a traitor now and it's too bad he didn't cut all ties with you and slit your throat before that monk and his big, stupid friend saved you." Draven slapped her hard.

That was the last straw. With a shriek, Jyn lunged herself at the boy and tackled him to the ground. The other boys scrambled to grab her and push her off their friend before she could hurt him, but she got two solid punches in before they shoved her away.

Draven stood up, his hand on his lip and he scowled at the blood on his fingers. "You little bitch!" He ran towards her like a wild person, but Jyn was ready for him.

When he came close, she tripped him, making him stumble and fall back down. She gave the other boys a glare as they came behind him to help him up again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's too bad because I want to hurt you." Draven ran towards her again, but this time, Jyn side stepped him and pulled her baton from the loop on her pants and smacked Draven's wrist.

The boy yelled in pain, but he still tried to attack her. He moved his elbow to her face to slam it into her cheek, but Jyn's own movements were more fluid and much quicker. She ducked the incoming blow, crouched down and landed a kick to his stomach.

He fell to his knees and gripped his stomach in pain. One of the other boys tried to swing a punch, but Jyn deflected it with her baton and she slammed her hand into the boy's chest, pushing him back with her palm. When he tried to charge her again, she kicked him on the knee, got onto of his back, twisting her body in such a way that she flipped him and slammed him to the dirt.

Once he was down, Jyn backed up and her eyes switched between Draven and the two other boys again. The boy who hadn't tried to attack her held up his hands and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to try anything.

Draven, however, decided to get even and made a move to try and fight Jyn, but before he got close to her, a voice called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Draven. She'd probably just kick your ass again."

Jyn turned her head and realized who the person was the moment she saw him. It was Cassian Andor.

Cassian came to stand next to Jyn. "I think you creeps had better go back inside the base or you'll have the both of us to fight."

Draven was an idiot, but to try and fight Jyn again, not to mention when she had a partner by her side would be a mistake. She was a very skilled fighter in her own right and Cassian may have been sixteen, but he was practically a soldier, having been on several missions already and trained to be an expert with a sniper, a gun and the basic rebel alliance fighting styles.

He was not someone to be messed with.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" Draven and his friends took off running for the base.

"We showed em' huh?"

Jyn raised an eyebrow and put her baton back in the loop on her pants, crossed her arms and gave Cassian a stern look. " _We_? You were a little late to the party, Andor. I had it covered."

"Well, yeah, but I hate Draven's guts, so I couldn't resist coming by." He wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek, smiling down at her.

Her heart pounded in her ears as he touched her cheek and she looked away, not used to the strange, tingly feeling in the pit of her belly. "I guess that was chivalrous of you, then."

"Not really. I know you can handle yourself, but I'd only help you if you wanted me too. I've seen you on the training mat, Erso. You have some good moves."

Jyn was sure that her face had turned into a blushing pink and she scoffed. "Thanks, I guess." Then she started walking, but he joined her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you headed?"

"Why do you care?"

"Easy, I'm just asking." A mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes.

Jyn felt her heart slam against her chest when she glanced at him. There was already the beginnings of hair growth on his chin. "What do you want, then?" She replied, softly. The last thing she wanted to do was appear callous towards him because truth be told, she had a bit of a crush on him.

Cassian's shoulder brushed hers as they walked. "How about we get a caf?"

What? She blinked a few times and stared at him strangely. "Why do you want to get a caf with me?"

He shrugged. "I just figured that you could use a friend. I know with your situation, that a lot of people judge you because of your father, but whatever he's done, good or bad, you don't deserve to be treated badly because of it."

Oh. Jyn's palms began to sweat and she swallowed. This was so surreal. She had never formally met Cassian or talked to to him, save for a few times in passing, but hearing him say that to her with a kind expression on his face made her feel something akin to peace. She could sense how genuine he was and she was grateful for it. "Thank you. That...means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," he replied and they continued to walk in silence for a few moments.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Jyn said in a voice so quiet, he nearly missed hearing her.

"Yeah." There was a deep, searching look on his face as he looked at her, but it disappeared as quickly as it came and he nudged her kindly. "I have a feeling that you and I are alike, Erso."

Jyn smiled and shook her head. It was odd, but she felt the same. "You might as well call me Jyn, then, since we're friends now."

"Alright, and you call me Cassian. Sounds like a deal?" He stopped walking and held out his hand.

"Deal." She shook his hand, but let out a tiny squeal in surprise when he kissed her knuckles. He whispered, " _Eres encantadora_ ," before kissing the skin and Jyn felt her cheeks turn red again.

The words he said to her sounded foreign and pretty and Jyn had a feeling that they may have been Festian in origin. "What did you say?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Cassian kept the smile on his face and they started walking, but he didn't let go of her hand, not yet. He liked the way it felt encompassed in his own and was pleased that she let him hold it instead of tugging away. He couldn't help thinking that maybe this would be the start of something great.  

 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's Jyn's eighteenth birthday, but she doesn't feel like celebrating._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -bows many times in shame because of how long it took me to finally add another chapter to this fic-

* * *

 

 

Cassian leaned down, looking into Jyn's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and he felt a little bad that he was about to wake her up, but he wasn't going to let her sleep the day away. "Jyn, wake up."

The young brunette groaned and turned her head away from his voice. Cassian shook her and spoke a little louder this time. "Jyn Erso, get your ass out of bed!"

That did the trick. Jyn's eyes flew open and she growled out, yanking the truncheon she kept under her pillow and waved it in his direction. Cassian easily deflected the blow and snatched the weapon out of her hands with little trouble.

"Wha?" Jyn blinked several times and rubbed her eyes before sighing and flopping back on her bed. "Cassian, why did you wake me up? You know I'm off duty today."

He slid the truncheon back under her pillow and chuckled. "Of course I know that. Mon Mothma told me."

"...she did?"

"Yeah, and I have to say that I'm disappointed in you, Jyn. You could have told me that today was your birthday."

She stilled for a moment, then huffed and tugged the blanket back over her head. "I don't see why it matters. Birthdays don't mean anything."

Cassian tugged the blanket back down. "Yes, they do. Birthdays are good days, Jyn."

"Oh, really? Well, forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating it. I'll be just fine in my bed, so please go away. Thanks." She turned to face the wall and pulled the blanket up again.

"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you so moody before."

"Congratulations."

"Dammit, Jyn. Why are you being so cranky about your birthday? It's not like yo-" He stopped himself when he remembered what had happened a few weeks ago.

Jyn's caretakers, Chirrut and Baze decided to go back to Jedha. They believed that the rebellion wasn't right for them and they were out of place there. Jyn wanted to go with them, but it wasn't safe for her. After all, her father was _Galen Erso_ and Jedha was an Imperial occupied city. It would have been too risky for her to go with them.

Nevertheless, she took their departure hard. Chirrut gave her a hug and clasped her hand tightly. "Believe in the force, Jyn. It will guide you. I know that we will meet again someday."

Baze gave her shoulders a little squeeze and he smiled at her, something he rarely did and said, "Take care, little sister. We will miss you."

Then they were gone.

For days, Jyn walked around the base, performing the duties required of her and went on missions when she was ordered, but her heart had never been in it. The truth was, she hated the feeling of being left behind. It did havoc on her mind, making her believe that maybe she just wasn't good enough to stick around for. 

"Jyn...I'm sorry. I should have known." Cassian touched her shoulder comfortingly.

She shrugged his hand off. "What's the point of having a birthday if you can't celebrate it with your family and the people you love? I'm _alone_ here, Cassian."

Cassian knew that he shouldn't have been hurt by her words, but hearing that stung him regardless. "You're not **alone** , Jyn. You have me."

She glared at him. "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?!"

"Everyone keeps leaving me and I hate it! I hate not being in control of my own destiny. My mother was killed, my father taken away, Baze and Chirrute brought me here and just when I think that life has gotten better, they leave me too! I'm sick of it! Don't I deserve love? Don't I deserve acceptance?" Jyn broke off and started crying, burying her face in her knees as her shoulders shook.

Her sobs broke Cassian's heart. He'd known her for several years now and he couldn't remember seeing her cry even once. Jyn was always so strong, but even she couldn't resist the feelings of abandonment that she'd struggled with. 

For a while, he let her cry, then he touched her cheek and urged her to look up at him. "Yes, Jyn. You _are_ worth love and acceptance. I can't tell you why these things happen, why people leave you, why they're taken from you."

He gently stroked her hair. "I know exactly how you feel right now, but you have to let it go. Get past the hurt and anger, get rid of it...because if you let the pain settle in your heart, it will destroy you. And I care about you too much to watch that happen."

Those big green eyes looked at him, with tears spilling down her cheeks as she gripped him by his shirt, holding him like he was her only lifeline. And, in a way, he was. "But it's so hard, Cassian. I don't know if I can..."

"You're the strongest person I know, Jyn. If anyone can do it, _you_ can. One day at a time is all it takes. And you're not alone." He touched her cheek with his hand and she leaned into the caress, letting out a shuddering breath. "You have me."

"Do I?" She asked in a tiny whisper. "Are you...are you with me, Cassian?"

He wanted to say forever, but was afraid that would scare her, so he settled for the next best thing. "All the way."

Jyn closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him in a bear hug, but he welcomed it. This was what she needed right now and he wouldn't turn her away in her time of need. She shuddered in the embrace, but it was something of a release for her. 

Minutes stretched by, the room full of nothing but their deep breaths as Jyn rested her head on Cassian's chest. Just being here with him made her feel more at ease and slowly, but surely, the pain she'd felt for so long began to ebb away.

Eventually, she grew tired of the silence and spoke up, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "Thank you."

Cassian just smiled and kept rubbing little circles on her back. She was his best friend. He could do no less to help her. "Any time, querida. Ah...I hate to ask you this, but do you think you can manage a few minutes without me?"

She let out a confused laugh and wiped her eyes. "Sure. Why?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude, but you need a shower."

Jyn pulled away from him and shoved his arm. "You're a terrible friend."

"You adore me."

She rolled her eyes at that, even though she knew he was right. "Whatever." Moving off the bed, she went to her tiny dresser and pulled out a few clothes. Cassian leaned back on her bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. Your bed has always been more comfortable than mine."

"So you're just going to take a nap here?"

"No, I'm going to wait for you to finish in the 'fresher, so I can give you your birthday gift."

Jyn's eyes lit up. "You got me something?"

"Yes, but the more time you spend dawdling, the longer it'll take you to see it."

Those words were all the encouragement Jyn needed to move. She ran into the refresher and seconds later, the shower turned on. Cassian just smiled. Her enthusiasm was always adorable.

 

* * *

 

A handful of minutes later, Jyn came out of the refresher, clean and expectant. Cassian still lie on her bed and she sat down next to him, poking his stomach. "Alright, Andor. I want my gift now."

He sat up. "That was fast."

"Well, I had a reason to hurry. Come on." She bopped his knee playfully, eager to see what he had for her.

Cassian reached into his jacket. "I know you'll love it." He handed her a personal sized holograph frame.

"Wow. A holograph device. I can't remember the last time I ever saw one of the-" Jyn stopped when she turned the device on and realised what was on the 3D image before her. It was an image of her mother, her father and herself when she was a small child. "Oh, my god...where did you...?"

"I found it in your old apartment on Coruscant. Remember I was stationed there for my last mission?"

She could only nod.

"Well, I knew that your family lived there years ago and it would be a long shot, but I managed to find your old home. Apparently, no one had used or rented it since you lived there. I thought that was odd, but it also gave me hope that maybe I could find something there that could be of personal value to you. I must have searched that place a hundred times over before I found that holograph."

Tears began to fill Jyn's eyes and she let them fall. "I-I don't even remember this. I was too little..." She stared down at the holograph and the happy smiles on her parent's faces and sniffled. For so long, all she could remember was how solemn and heartbroken her parents were that fateful day on Lah'Mu, but now, finally, she had something to keep, something to remind her that they did have good times together.

"Where did you find it?"

"Believe it or not, this was hidden behind a secret panel in the main bedroom closet. I think...maybe your parents hoped you would find it someday."

"Maybe." She looked up at Cassian and threw her arms around him. "You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"I think I have a vague idea," he replied with a chuckle, running his hands behind her back to keep her in place.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Jyn's voice is breathy when she says this, still overcome with emotion from the touching gift. After a while of simply being held in Cassian's arms, she pulled back slightly and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you."

He smiled and brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek. "It was my pleasure, querida." Seeing her so happy was good for Cassian's heart. Even though they were in the middle of a war, those bright green eyes, full of adoration were a reminder to him that he could still find something in this galaxy to be proud of, to enjoy and to love. Especially to love.

 

 


End file.
